Helping Hands :working tiltes:
by Dragon RainMaker
Summary: During the battle with the D-Reaper, Rika was severally injured. She lost one thing in that battle; her sight… Possible Rukato pairing...


****

Helping Hands

Prologue

By: Dragon RainMaker

Summary: During the battle with the D-Reaper, Rika was severally injured. She lost one thing in that battle; her sight… 

Disclaimers: I don't own digimon season 3 despite all my attempts to convince Bandai...

A/N: This is one of the two Digimon projects I got started on. The other one is from Season 1 called 'Black Mark' and it's about Matt.

-------------------------------------------------------

Its cramp and danky, and it smell bad too. But Takato didn't complain. You're not suppose to say a word in ambulance but only watch the medic work and give what moral support you can to the victims who usual would be your friend. Takato look sadly down at the scratched and bruised face of the Digimon Queen, dry blood clothed part of her face, some from the gash from her forehead and cheek but mostly from both her closed eyes. That's what scare Takato the most and he squeeze her still hand that's locked with his own. _You got to be alright Rika, pull through this for us, for your family and for Renamon._

- FlashBack -

"I got Jeri!" Gallantmon shout triumphantly, carrying Jeri in his arms with Calumon clinging on to her clothes. They look over at the other three facing off against a giant D-reaper agent. There is a sort of scythe attaching to some of the red wires and it's flinging them around frequently, trying to hit anyone of the them.

Then what was presume as eyes, the D-Reaper agent look over at Gallantmon and set itself a new target, ignoring the other three digimon. And with a sudden jerk, one of the scythed ends shot at the defenceless digimon and human. Maybe everyone had closed their eyes before the impact; Takato can't be sure because he had closed his. But all he can feel is a strong gust of wind and two scream, one deformed, the other familiar.

Opening his eyes, Takato as Gallantmon can see the D-reaper agent that they were facing is being pushed down and forming a great hole by the Digimon sovereigns. Then he looks around his surrounding to see if anymore agents are around to challenge the wary group. Within his arms, he heard Jeri gasp and Calumon retract his ears in sadness. Looking down at Jeri and follow her finger, he find himself speechless and his throat went dry.

Among the red wires of the D-Reaper some distance away is a struggling Sakuyamon. Data bits is slowly but surely coming apart from her body and floating out of existence but her hands were placed over her face, the mask cracked and data is slipping through her fingers rapidly.

"RIKA!!!!"

Without even thinking about it, he put Jeri hurriedly into Justimon's arms. Retracting the wings against his body, Gallantmon crimson mode dive towards the fading digimon. Upon reaching the fallen shaman digimon, he quickly but carefully lifts her into his arms before taking flight back to the air. Just as he reach the others in mid air, Sakuyamon glow brightly and the bio-merge reached its limit. When the light die down, in one of Gallantmon's arm is Renamon, cover in cuts and bruises but seems to start healing due to her digimon factor. In his other arm is Rika who is in less a present state and unconscious.

The adults must have been watching somehow as well. After defeating the D-Reaper by a warped vortex and landing back on stable ground, an ambulance was there to start applying medical treatment already. Takato volunteer to go with the medics since Rika's mother, Rumiko, had fainted.

- End FlashBack -

While memories was drugging his brain, his body had follow the orders that was given and when he finally return from his memory, he was following the stretcher being wheeled towards the emergency room. He continues to follow but before he could enter the room, a nurse stops him before the door.

"You can't go in there." The nurse said softly. "She's at the best of hands. You will have to wait out here."

Takato just stood there and watch the door close in front of his eyes.

------------------------------------

"Takato. Takato, wake up." The childish voice of Guilmon breaks through his dreamless sleep.

Looking up and rubbing his eyes, it took a few more moment before he remembers where he is and why he is here. He was seated at an uncomfortable red seat accompanied by white walls and the unmistakable smell of medical treatments and disinfections liquid. He looks up at Guilmon, then at Jeri, Henry at her side with Terriermon then Ryo with Mondramon.

"Come on Takato, they wheeled her to a room and the doctor have something important to say." Henry said lightly.

He immediately leaps from his seat and walks down the corridors following Henry and Jeri. After a while of walking and staring at white walls, Takato lower his head to stare at the ground instead. His mind shut off and he have no idea how many corners they pass nor how long have they been walking, to Takato, they had been walking almost like forever. Then the two pairs of shoes in front of his stop and he stop quickly, avoid walking into them.

Looking up now, they were facing a door painted slight pink, a cross-over of pink and cream. Henry opens the door and they walk in. The first impression Takato got is the room is very white. The walls, the floors, the chairs, even the tables are all white. Sitting on two of the chairs already is Rika's mother and grandmother, Rumiko and Seiko. Standing up beside what seems like a bathroom mirror of light is a man in his late 30's dress in a doctor's long white coat.

The doctor mentions the new arrivals to sit down on the available chairs and they obey. Sitting down nicely, the doctor took a large A3 envelop from his desk and open it, taking out an x-ray image of a skull.

"This is the x-ray of Rika Noaka's skull. As you see, here," He uses a lidded pen and circle around an area that looks like shattered, "is badly damaged. Pieces of bones are taken out but some are too close to the brains to do so, but the position of those bones are not fatal and can be kept there for years to come without being taken out." At this, everyone in the room sigh in relief. "But," The ever most hated word to good news is out and everyone is silent to take the bad news. "Some pieces are stuck and suppressing some nerves."

"What are the nerves for?" Henry asks after a moment of silence pass through the group.

"The ability to see."

-----------------------------------------------------

****

To Be Continue...

Leave an honest review please!

¯ 


End file.
